


snail mail

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Pen Pals, before langa's dad dies, pen pal au, reki and langa are penpals, snail mail, they meet when they're in middle school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Langa Hasegawa is hesitant to join the pen-pal program for multilingual students that his school is putting on until he realizes that maybe, just maybe, he could actually make a friend out of this.Reki Kyan thinks Langa Hasegawa is boring, until he doesn't.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 21
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

_Letter #1_   
_September_

-

When Langa Hasegawa is 14 years old, he has quite the reputation at school for being closed off. He has friends, but only a handful, and even then he rarely actually goes out with them outside of school. While the adults in his life aren’t...worried, per se, they wish he’d make more friends. So when his school presents the multi-lingual students with an opportunity to connect to other students who spoke their second language, his parents immediately seize the opportunity. 

“A pen-pal?..” 

“Oh, Langa, don’t sound so put off! This sounds like fun,” His father says with a laugh, a strong heavy hand lightly slapping Langa’s back. Langa, still growing into his far-too-long limbs, stumbles forward a bit but catches himself on the kitchen counter. 

“Besides, it’ll keep you more up to date on your Japanese! If we ever go to see Okinawa again, you’ll want to know how to get around,” Points out his mother. Langa sighs. He doubts they will any time soon- with his parent’s jobs garnering more attention now that Langa isn’t so young, it’s been almost four years since they last visited his mother’s home town, despite the fact that they used to visit at least once a year before then. 

“And it’ll make you a lifelong friend! I had a pen-pal when I was in elementary school, and we still send christmas cards.” 

“Exactly, though. Isn’t a pen-pal for old people? There’s email and instant message, now...” Langa murmurs, trying to look at the pamphlet over his mom’s shoulder. “And besides, that was probably meant for the french-canadian students, not japanese...” 

“They’ll find someone, I’m sure! They wouldn’t have given it to you if they didn’t want you to participate.” 

“And you kids could benefit from some good old fashioned snail mail! It teaches patience.” 

“Patience?..Mail from Japan would take forever...” 

His father laughs. “What do you think your mother and I did when she had to move back to Okinawa after college? There weren’t exactly reliable phones or internet when we were your age.” 

Langa sighs, his shoulders sagging as he realizes his parents aren’t letting up on the idea. Maybe he should’ve tossed the pamphlet on his walk home...

“I already have friends, and I’m patient. Do I have to?..” 

“We’re not going to force you, dear, but it’s worth at least thinking about. Please?” 

His mother has a hopeful look in her eyes, and his father’s smile is gentle and encouraging, letting Langa know they really aren’t pushing. He worries his lower lip a moment before opening his hand for the pamphlet, not looking at them. 

“...Alright, I’ll at least turn the paperwork in and see if the school will find someone from Japan for me.” 

His mother puts the pamphlet in his open hand. “That’s all we ask,” she says gently. 

So Langa does just what he said he would. He fills out the paperwork, and when he returns it to his homeroom teacher the next day he receives a shocked look in response. He doesn’t know why it’s such a big deal if he does this or not, he has friends. Speaking of friends....

“Henri. I forgot the math homework again, can I copy yours at lunch?” 

“Ha, good one, Langa! There definitely wasn’t any math homework.” Says the blonde in front of him, a punch falling square on his shoulder. Langa rubs the spot Henri hit, face scrunching. 

“...No, there definitely was. Look.” He points inside one of the classrooms as they pass it, where their math teacher has written the day’s assignment on the board. Henri’s face drops. 

“Shoot! What the heck, I didn’t do it either! I went straight to that ice cream place with Kira yesterday after school. Maybe if we finish lunch early we can get it done quick?” 

The bell rings before Langa can suggest perhaps finding someone willing to let them both copy. Second bell rings in 30 seconds, and they still have to get down the hall, so he foregoes saying anything and jogs lightly alongside his friend. 

Langa almost forgets about the whole pen-pal program until, two weeks later, his homeroom teacher slips an envelope on his desk as the bell rings. His name is printed on a shipping label, the return address written in sloppy english: 

_Reki Kyan  
xxx house on xxx street  
OSAKA JPN _

There are doodles and stickers on the envelope, and Langa feels at least some relief that he wasn’t paired with someone more formal. He’s alright at Japanese, but if he had to talk formally with someone he’s not sure he’d be able to; it’s been a few years since he was last in Japan, after all. Tucking the letter in his backpack, he decides to save the letter for when he gets home later. When he looks around, he sees a couple of the french-canadian students have letters as well. The students who didn’t get any look at them in confusion, some curiously peeking over shoulders to try and read their friend’s letters. Langa wonders if Henri or Kira wanted to know what his letter says. 

The rest of Langa’s day is average. There is some buzz now that the students with pen-pals have gotten their first letters, but classes continue on like normal. He eats lunch with his small group of friends. Stops at a fast food place with them on the way home with the promise they’d go out to the slopes some time during the weekend. 

The house is empty when he arrives at home, both parents off to work until at least 4:30. Langa slips his shoes off and pads into the house, setting his bookbag at the table and taking the envelope from the front pocket where he’d stuffed it. He regards the envelope’s condition and feels a small smile slip onto his lips as he falls onto the couch. He carefully rips it open and pulls out a plain sheet of printer paper. As he unfolds it, a handful of stickers of anime characters and a stamp fall into his lap. The letter begins: 

_Dear Hasegawa-san,_

It’s written fully in kanji, characters that might not be written the neatest but swoop nicely together in appealing way, even if it’s hard to read them; though, that may also be in part because he doesn’t read kanji often. The writing is plain black, but there’s a handful of colorful doodles similar to the ones on the envelope. 

_Dear Hasegawa-san,_

_It’s nice to meet you! My name is Reki Kyan, and I’m a 3rd year in middle school! I just turned 15 a couple of months ago, so I'm not much older than you! Maybe you even turned 15 before this letter got to you. I saw your age on the profile my teacher gave me. You sure don't have much on there! I did a lot of googling and in Canada, you're grade 8 or 9, right? I’m sorry I’m not writing to you in english, I don’t know a lot even though I’m studying hard in school! It’s just super hard! But that’s probably what you think of Japanese, huh? I know a couple of words in english. Skateboard. Water. Toilet. Don’t tell my mom, but one of the other third years taught me a cuss word in english: shit._

_I’m sorry for all of the scribbles, my sister scribbled on almost all of our paper. I’ll try and cover them up when I’m done writing. She’s 11. My mom is also pregnant again, with twin girls! Do you have any siblings? I hope if you do they aren’t all girls! I want a brother, but mom says after the twins she won’t have any more kids._

_This is getting long. I have some questions for you, if that’s okay Hasegawa-san. How is life in Canada? Have you been to Japan before? Is your mom or your dad Japanese? Do you speak a lot of Japanese at home? Do you do sports? I wanna know about your life!_

_From, Reki_

Upon closer inspection, there is quite a few crayon scribbles- most all are covered in the colorful gel pen doodles he’d noticed earlier. 

_Ps. I sent some stickers! Do you know any of these shows, or is Canadian tv different?_

_Ps (ps). I was going to send you a japanese sweet but my mom says I shouldn’t just in case you’re allergic to something. Do you have any allergies?_

Langa can’t help but laugh at Reki’s addition to the already scatter-brained letter, quirking an eyebrow. With a hum, he stands and pulls a notebook from his book bag at random. He sits down again, taking a moment to look at the melting snow outside as he thinks of what to say. 

_Dear Reki,_

His attempt at writing in Kanji is worse than he thought it would be. He scratches it out and tries again, sliding onto the floor so he can use the coffee table for better writing posture. 

_Dear Reki,  
_

_It’s nice to meet you too. You are right, I am in grade 9. No, I haven't turned 15 yet but I will in February. It’s alright that you aren’t writing in english, my parents say I need to work on my japanese anyway. I’m sorry if some of my words mistranslate or look wrong, we don’t read or write a lot of kanji at home. We do talk in japanese and english pretty equally, though._

_I don’t have any siblings. My parents always wanted another kid, but never got to it. That’s okay. I like being an only child. To answer your questions, my mother is the Japanese one. She came to Canada for university and met my dad. They stayed in touch even after she graduated, and when her grandfather died she decided to finally admit her feelings for my dad. We used to go to Japan regularly to visit family- my mom will be happy my pen pal is from the same prefecture._

_Canada is nice. It’s very vast and snowy. I don’t do many sports, but my mom says I should do some now that I’m in high school. I snowboard on the weekends, and when the snow melts there are indoor arenas you can go to. It’s fun. Do you do sports? What classes are you taking in school? Do you have any pets?_

_Thank you for thinking to send sweets. I am only allergic to penicillin, so don’t worry about giving me a reaction. I think I’ve only seen one of the shows you sent stickers of. What are some good manga or anime to read so I can keep training my kanji skills?_

_Langa Hasegawa_

Langa doesn’t have any stickers, but he does have a few trading cards and a stick of gum. He folds the paper and tucks the cards and gum inside. It takes a moment to find an envelope to put it in, but he does and gently wets the glue strip with the sink, closing the envelope. He’ll print off the return address so he doesn’t get any of the kanji messed up and buy a stamp before the end of the week. 

He wonders if Reki is expecting a letter back or if he’s already forgotten. He wonders what Reki looks like. It’s too late to add that to his letter, it’s already shut. Maybe he’ll ask in his next letter. 

When his parents arrive home from work, he shows them Reki’s letter and the stickers. They smile and help him clarify some of the characters he was just guessing on, and they look happy that he’s made a friend. He supposes, for them, he could keep doing this pen-pal thing. Reki seems cool enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a slight edit bc I said Reki was 14 and realized that wouldn't work. Or maybe it would have. Math isn't my strongsuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter #2 arrives. Langa and Reki are both interested to get to know one another better.

_Letter#2_   
_October 10th_

-

Langa's second letter from Reki arrives two weeks later. Before even opening it, Langa can tell by the way it looks and feels in his hands that there is more than just stickers in there. Just like before, the envelope is covered in stickers and scribbles. It seems that his pen pal is consistent, at least.

_Hasegawa (can I just call you Langa? Canada’s different, I have no idea if that’s cool or not!)_

_Canada sounds so cool! It doesn’t snow here, so I’ve never seen snowboarding but I just watched some videos and it looks so cool!!! You can get some serious air on mountains I bet! I have a question though. If the snow melts and you can’t really get the full experience, why not skateboard in the summer time? They’re pretty similar, or at least it looks like it. I picked up skating in my first year in middle school- it’s super awesome! I know how to do an ollie, and I can jump on homemade ramps and stuff. Don’t tell my mom, but I hear there’s a skate scene in Okinawa that’s like, suuuuper hard to get into and when I’m able to figure out how to get in I think I’m gonna do it. It sounds like fun!_

_You mentioned that grade 9 is high school for you. That’s so weird! I won’t be a highschooler until next April. My classes are all pretty boring, I don’t know why you’d wanna hear about them. I have English, Japanese lit, Japanese history, geometry, chemistry, gym, and a study period this year. But since my study period is right after gym I usually just stay and play with the next gym class so I don’t have to go back and do homework. None of my friends are even in any of my classes! It sucks!_

_I don’t have any pets, but I used to have a dog! His name was Soba, like the dish! My sister got to name him. Do you own a moose? Have you ever seen a moose? I hear they’re big, are they super scary? Haha but really, do you have any pets Langa-kun?_

_The bell is gonna ring any time now, so I should wrap this up. Hey, thanks for the gum and those cards! My friend Seijirou knows some of the players on the cards, he says they’re really cool. I’ll make a list of manga for you to read and put it with this letter, with some sweets I think you’ll like too._

_Gotta go!_

_Reki_

The sweets in question are three suckers and a matcha kitkat bar. From what Langa can read on the wrappers, the suckers are watermellon, cherry, and grape flavor. He eats the kitkat right away and pops the green sucker in his mouth as he writes his reply. This time, he'd opened his letter at lunch and so his writing is sloppy as he leans a notebook against his knees in the back of the lunch room, out od sight of most of the other students. Henri and Kira shove one another in some sort od game or the other, occasionally jostling Langa and making it so he has to scribble out what he's writing and start over.

_Dear Reki,_

_Yes you may call me by my first name. I’m not very sure of the honorifics in Japanese culture, so sorry if I’ve come off rude by calling you Reki. I’ll stop if you want me to. I like Canada, but from what I remember I do like Japan, too. Even if Okinawa doesn’t get snow. It’s my mom’s home prefecture so I’ll always like it, even if it’s not what I’m used to, I think. I’ve never really thought about skateboarding before. I tried it with a friend’s board, once, but I fell off as soon as I stood up on it. It might be fun to try this summer. How do you like skating? Whenever I snowboard, I feel like I’m flying and like I’ll never be as happy as I am in the air. Sorry, that’s kind of cheesy. Does skating feel the same to you, or do you like it for other reasons?_

_I’m not all that sure of Japanese school years, either, so I was shocked to hear you’re still in middle school. Canada has primary, middle, and high school. Technically I’m in ‘junior’ highschool, which is just the lower two years of high school. If I remember from my mother correctly, you spend three years in middle school and three in high school, right? I’m taking pretty similar courses, but instead of Japanese history it’s world history. It’s a very boring class. How long have you been taking English classes?_

_Thank you for the sweets, and the manga recommendations. I'll see if my mom can find them for me. I like sweet things like watermelon candies. I meant to ask last time, but what do you look like? What about your school uniform? Is it comfortable? If you feel comfortable, would you send a picture? I'll send one of me with this letter so you can see me, too. And some Canadian sweets too._

_Langa_

He'll find some candy on his walk home, but for the time being Langa tucks his notebook away and rejoins his friend's (far too loud) conversation.

-

Reki Kyan had been somewhat hesitant about the whole pen pal thing before. When he was staring at the nearly blank "interest" profile of the kid he was paired with, he almost gave up because the guy sounded boring. But with Hotaru in the hospital, he has nothing better to do than collect things to send his pen pal whenever his next letter comes. By the second letter, he’s actually pretty excited because his mom had found out that the twins were girls and he was itching to tell someone. 

His heart hammers in his chest for some reason when he reads Langa’s request to see a picture of him. Then, when he realizes that the small polaroid that had fallen from the envelope when Reki opened it isn’t a baseball card like last time, he feels breathless- Langa is...pretty. Fair skin and long limbs, though most of both are covered by a thick puffy coat and scarf. He’s smiling side by side with an older looking man, who gives a thumbs up to the camera. Langa’s face is neutral, but Reku can see the smallest smile tugging at his lips. Reki pushes whatever feelings he’s having away and shakes his head as he pulls some paper out and begins to pen a reply; Langa had sent a maple toffee with his letter, and so he chews on that contemplatively as he starts his letter. 

-

_Letter #3_   
_October 16th_

-

_Langa,_

_Reki is fine! I didn’t mind at all. A lot of my classmates call me that, too, so it would be weird if you called me “Kyan-san” when we’re both the same age, y’know?_

_I’m glad you like Japan. When did you visit last? I’d love to go on a trip around the world some time, see somewhere other than Japan. Somewhere with snow like Canada sounds nice. Maybe one day I’ll come see you! But considering you have family here, you’ll probably come back to Japan before I go to Canada. Do you think you’d come visit me if you do? I could show you some skate tricks!_

_Speaking of skating, you should definitely try it this summer! Even if it’s not really your style, I think trying new things can really hone our other skills. So if you don’t like the feel of a skateboard, you can figure out stuff about your snowboarding style, or something like that. It’s worth a shot, don’t you think? I’m not exactly what you mean when you said you feel excited while snowboarding. Doesn’t everyone feel excited doing things they like? Maybe it’s a mistranslation. I just like skating because I do, I don’t really know how to describe it._

_I’m glad you liked the sweets! I prefer salty sweet treats, so I really like the maple candy you sent! I wonder if I can find any like this in Japan...I might have to have you be my maple candy dealer, if I can’t! Ha! I’ll add a photo of me. You look super cool! Definitely like someone I could hang out with. Even more of a reason to come visit Japan soon!_

_Reki_

_ps You never said if you owned a moose or not, so I’m gonna take your silence as a yes. So cool!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple skips forward. I don't know how I feel about writing every letter, but I'll at least write the replies to each letter. Probably. Just letters this chapter, no dialogue or anything.

_Reki,_

_Good to know I can call you Reki._

_I haven’t been to Japan since I was 10, so about four years ago now. Almost 5. I like Japan a lot, and you’re right that I’ll probably visit again sometime. It’s just been busy. You should definitely travel when you graduate. Though, plane rides can be kind of intimidating. My mom used to give me melatonin to make me sleep on the plane ride, but those never really worked. If I had to fly again now, I’d probably just stay up all night so I’m tired on the plane ride._

_If I come to your town before you come visit me, you can definitely show me your skate moves. I’m afraid I won’t be much good- I tried again over the weekend on a friend’s board, and it didn’t go well. I have a big scrape on my forehead._

_Sorry this letter is short. Nothing interesting has really happened since your last letter...Tell me, has anything happened in your life since you wrote last? I have midterm exams coming up. I’m excited, because soon it’ll be time to celebrate the holidays and I’ll have three weeks off of school, It’s supposed to be called winter break because it’s meant for all winter holidays, but my school still calls it christmas break. But that’s still another two months away- it can’t come soon enough. Do you celebrate christmas in Japan?_

_That’s all I can think of talking about._

_Langa_

_-_

_Letter #4  
October 24th_

_-_

_Langa,_

_You should definitely keep trying with skating! Falling is half the fun! I remember my first time skating. My friend Hotarou, in our first year, got me into it. I fell so hard I thought I broke my wrist. Don’t worry, it wasn’t broken- hurt like hell, though! If you ever visit, I’ll show you the right way to skate. It’s hard to describe on paper._

_Good luck at your finals! I’m sure you’ll do great. Some people celebrate christmas in Japan, but my family doesn’t. We only really celebrate birthdays and new years. My school doesn’t do a break in the winter, since we get one before the start of the new year and then one in summer. It would be nice, though! School is kicking my butt._

_My mom found out she’s having twin girls! I forgot to tell you that in my last letter. We’re moving a bunch of stuff my sister had in her nursery into where the twins’ room will be. It’s way too bright pink. We’re gonna need a second crib. I hope these twins aren’t as girly as my other sister. She refuses to go out skating with me, and there’s really no one to skate with right now... There was an accident, a couple months ago, and my friend who got me into skating can’t anymore._

_But hey, there’s still lots for me to do alone! It’s just more fun with a friend._

_Have you read any of those manga I recommended you? There’s one on that list that updates weekly, and I’m excited to talk to you about it but you need to catch up first! It’s a pretty easy read, even for people who aren’t all that fluent in written Japanese yet._

_Looking forward to your next letter,_

_Reki_

_-_

_Letter #10  
February 15th_

_Reki,_

_The mouse idea you sent me was actually pretty smart. That cat down the road doesn’t hiss at me when I walk past anymore. It’s getting warmer out now, so it’s been wandering father than the dumpster it lives under during the day. It’ll probably snow one or two more times before spring actually comes, so I’ll take advantage of the cooler weather while I can. I’ve been hitting the slopes after school for the last couple of weeks; my school is thinking about joining the competitive snowboard/ski scene next year. I’d like to join the team if I can._

_Is it warming up in Japan as well? April is two months away, and then you’ll be on break for a while, right? It feels weird thinking you’ll start a new school year when I’m going to end mine soon. You’ll be in high school then. It’s not much different than middle school, even if the upperclassmen think so._

_I have a class field trip coming up. We’re taking a day trip to a part of french-speaking Canada. The only thing is that I never really learned french. I have classmates who have been learning it since they were young, since we’re pretty close to areas that speak french, but my parents never made me since I was already bilingual. I should be going on it before your next letter arrives, so I’ll have to tell you about it in my next one. How’s your ankle? Healed, now? Skateboarding sounds like a lot of injuries. The only ones you really get in snowboarding are bruises or, worst case, broken bones. I feel like every time you write me you have some new skateboarding related injury. I know you said that’s all the fun, but try not to get too hurt._

_I broke a bone snowboarding once. I was eight, and it was right before a trip to Okinawa, actually. I fell off the lift and broke my wrist. I was in pain the entire trip, and even when we got back my dad made me wait until my wrist was fully healed before I skated again. It was a long wait. I hated it._

_I’m sending along a present for your sisters with my letter this time. You can have one too, if you want, but I don’t think a bow would suit you. Mom says the candy bar I want to send you might melt on the way, now that the weather is warming up. So that might have to wait and I’ll find a hard candy or something instead. It’s getting hard to find Canadian candies you haven’t tried now that we’ve been writing letters together for so long. Maybe I’ll have to branch out to the american candy section of the store next. We can try them for the first time together._

_Langa_

_-_

_Langa,_

_I told you that would work! You gotta have some trust in me, dude! You’ll be friends with that cat in no time! Maybe it’ll follow you home next time you see it. That would be so cool! Like a movie or something! But wait, you said your dad’s allergic, right?..Bummer!!! For a second I thought you’d have one of those pet stories you see on tv!_

_I’d say it’s good that it’s warming up, but you probably don’t like that much. It never really gets cold here in Okinawa, so seasons changing aren’t really a big deal to me. I just know it’s summer because it gets suuuuper hot. And humid. Don’t worry though, Langa! You said there’s indoor arenas for you to board in. Now that you mention break, I’m getting excited! Not to be a high schooler. I’ll be in a completely different building, and there’s probably going to be a lot of kids I don’t know. I’m not too good at making friends. So wish me luck, Langa! My goal is to make good friends before I graduate!_

_I found a job at a local skate shop. The manager knows how to get me into that skater scene I was telling you about. ‘S”- so cool, right!? It’s super top secret, but since you’re all the way in Canada I think it’s alright if I tell you about it. The manager’s taking me this weekend to check it out. Said it was a one time deal, but I bet I can get him to take me again. He’s pretty cool._

_You don’t need to worry too much about me hurting myself skating. I know I talk about it a lot, but I don’t actually get hurt all that often. It’s just that getting hurt, even just a scrape, is like bragging in the skating community. It’s like saying “hey, I’ve been working super hard and you can see. Look at the proof I have!” My ankle’s fine, the doctor says I can keep it out of the boot now. I still can’t skate, though. It’s kinda like how your dad wouldn’t let you go snowboarding without your wrist fully healing, except my mom hid my skateboard haha. But I’m sneaking it out of the place she hid it this weekend to go to S. I’ll put it back when I sneak back in. Oh yeah, S happens late at night so I’ll have to sneak out to go. Hopefully I don’t get grounded! ha!_

_Mom says thank you for the hair bows for the girls. She’ll send you a picture of them all in them together when the twins are born. That should be any time now. It’s getting hard for her to walk, she’s so huge! Grandma came to help around the house. She says I shouldn’t call mom big._

_Also, happy late birthday! You’re finally 15! How’s it feel? Probably not any different, since you’re already a highschooler and stuff. I’m sending you a late birthday gift, so I’m sorry if this shows up even later than it normally does. It’s nothing special, sorry about that, just a CD from one of my favorite bands. I’m not sure if you’ll like it or not, so let me know! They’re a Japanese rock band, and super cool! I’d very much like to try some american candy with you. We don’t have a lot of that here. I’m sure since america is right under Canada you get all the good stuff, huh?_

_Reki_

_-_

_Letter #15  
March 31st_

_-_

_Langa, look! The twins were born today! Their names are Chihiro and Nanaka. Aren’t they so cute?! Koyomi doesn’t like not being the baby anymore, but that serves her right, since she took the baby title from me when she was born. Ha! They’re all wearing the bows you sent back in February in this picture. Koyomi tried to get me to wear one in this picture._

_I stayed up all last night waiting for them to be born, and I’m really tired, so I’m sorry this letter is so short. I just wanted to tell you about it right away. I’ll send a real letter this week, so wait for that one before you reply, ok?_

_Reki_


End file.
